


The Pack Mate

by thatbitchchloeneedsbetterpants



Series: The Pack mate [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF Stiles, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Multi, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Derek, au ...... ish, but not at 3 am, crying happens, notmagicbamfbutstillbamf, packmates, packs a buch of jerks, sorta - Freeform, tags to be fixed, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-12-04 06:32:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/707625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatbitchchloeneedsbetterpants/pseuds/thatbitchchloeneedsbetterpants
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The pack kicked stiles out , however three months later they are trying to bring him back  .  But his new boyfriend and new friends are not going to let them hurt Stiles again  but what are his new friends intentions ? , and has the pack lost Stiles forever ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pack Mate

**Author's Note:**

> Hi remember me , i wrote this like five months ago ,,,,,,,,,, yeah i'm sorry . New formate is because, in this formate i have more time to fix mistakes and write more of what you guys want . Tell me what you think . i am all ears.

\-----------------Flashback --------------

" We are just trying to protect you ." Scott said . Stile shoved Scott away . Stiles was past the point of listening to anything these bastards had to say . They had already pointed out that they thought he was useless to them . He was done taking shit these furry elitist bastards. 

"Stiles you don't understand , " Alison started , Stiles however tuned her out . He could barely holding back anger . Having been sitting here for over forty minutes of his friends ( can he call them that ? ) .He just was tired . "Oh no , i get it ..." he paused for effect , " As Jackson said i'm just the useless Human . " Stiles said glances down at jackson , who looked like he was unsure if he should feel smug or like an asshole. Stiles reached down to grab his bag . He was stopped by Isaac grabbing his wrist he says "I......... We ...are just trying to protect you . " Stile has had enough .

 

" I understood you all the first time " he pauses again, " look I may be the useless human but i can stand on my own . " Lydia locks eyes with him . " Stiles ....... we ......just... " She stops at a loss for what to say ," I understand what you think i am . " 

Looking at the facial expressions shared by the group . Stiles sees Lydia and Jackson both look confused and sad . Derek is glaring down at the floor . Isaac looks like he wants to to cry , Scott looks destroyed . Alison is sharing the same expression as Isaac .

He puts himself in control and says , " We will do this on my terms. " He at looks everyone in front of him waiting even for Derek to grit out a yes . " The ground rules of this arrangement are that i avoid you all and you all avoid me , can we all do that ? ", Stiles questions the group . He speaks to Lydia and says with the intent of hurting her , " It should be no problem for you ." Isaac starts to say i " What about---" , Stiles cuts off isaac . "Most importantly , no one is allowed into my room by way of my window or the front door , Do you all agree to that ? ", he waits until he hears an answer by the group, Stiles does not get an answer from Derek , " Derek, do you agree to that ? ", Stiles yells . He gets a angry growl from Derek . "I expect you all to up hold your end of this arrangement . " he start poking at the pack members " I expect to not be shoved into walls . " He sees how low the alphas head hangs. Gee playbacks sucks, doesnt it . He lays in on Scott " I will not ever again be someones back up friend . " He sees Scott try to contest but Scott cant say its not true . " I'm no longer going to have someone taking away my friends ." Stiles sees the look of sadness appear on Isaacs face . " I am no longer going to be someones punching bag " , Stiles pauses just to give Jackson a taste of his own medicine " especially an insecure jerk , who uses sports to prove hes better then anyone else " , Jackson looks like Stiles just ripped his heart out , " I will never " he pause making sure to locking eyes with Lydia " ever be abused emotionally by someone ever again ." Lydias' eyes well up . " I expect this agreement to be in effect until i say otherwise ." He leaves . 

\-----------Present --------------

"And thats a what happened ", He told Simon , who wrapped his arms around Stiles waist and said " I'm here for you " , Simon pulled Stiles into his lap and whispered " Let it all out ." Tears that had been locked in him for so long came crashing out . They will never get the chance to hurt him again , Simon thought . As the tears slowly stopped coming , Stiles drifted to sleep in Simons lap . Simon said " I love you " In Stiles ear. Simon put Stiles in his bed . Standing up he pulled out his phone , he was gonna need some help with this pack sized problem . ' Hey ......Its me ....... Yeah .... i think i've found the one .....Yeah im sure ,,," Simon looked down at Stiles asleep " This is the The Pack Mate we need "

**Author's Note:**

> Hi remember me , i wrote this like five months ago ,,,,,,,,,, yeah i'm sorry . New formate is because, in this formate i have more time to fix mistakes and write more of what you guys want . Tell me what you think . I might be looking for a beta , if interested please tell me in the comments .


End file.
